Tragedy Strikes
by NefariousVestal
Summary: Tommy and Jude! Hot and SAD!


Tragedy Strikes

RedStar, Varley990. Scarlet Harlot

Disclaimer: Instant Star is not mine. But if I had my way I would have Tim Rozon.

A/N: I got this ideal from a bullitin on MySpace. If you only want loving smut DO NOT read the last paragraph. Please read and review. Also I think I came up with a place no one else has had them play!

"Hey Juude.." Tommy Sang, "You wanna go for a ride?"

Tommy winked as he shook his keys at her. Jude blushed, she had not been thinking about music, though she was sitting in the studio "writing" a song. No, the only thoughts in the rockstar's head were about the feel of a much loved boybander's body. She blushed from being caught with dirty thoughts. Jude jumped up and nodded to him as they made their way to the parking lot of G-Major.

Seeing Tom's motorcycle parked next to his viper, Jude turned to him begging, "Can I ride on your motorcycle, Tommy, please?"

Tommy shook his head trying to clear out the dirty thoughts, however Jude took this to mean no.

"Oh, okay," She said disappointed. Tommy smiled his shit-eating grin at his lover.

"Darling, you can ride my motorcycle any time."

Jude blushed again as Tommy opened the back of his viper. Once he got it opened, Tom could only see one helmet.

"Damn " He thought, "And Jude really wanted to ride. Oh well my hair can suffer a little wind damage."

Tommy handed the helmet to Jude and closed the trunk. Jude laughed and handed it back to him.

"I don't need this, use it to keep that over-gelled hair of yours fixed."

With that she used one of her plastic blacelets to pull her once again red hair into a ponytail. She got on behind Tom and wrapped her arms around his waist. During the ride Jude kept "accidently" brushing his erection.

Once they got to the secluded place of their dreams, Tommy pulled off the helmet, letting it fall to the ground. Her grabbed Jude off the back of the bike, pulled her mouth to his and gave her a long passionate kiss. Jude started undoing buttons on his ice-blue dress shirt. Tommy reached around, under Jude's shirt, to undo the back of her red lacy bra. He broke the heated kiss long enough to remove it, along with her shirt. Tommy, kissing her again, flicked his thumbs over her nipples eliciting a moan from Jude. She in turn ran her nails lightly down his chest and stomach.

In the back of his thoughts Tommy growled. He broke the kiss and leaned down, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth, while rolling the other between his thumb and finger. Jude grabbed his head, tangling her fingers in his hair, holding him close to her chest. Tommy switched to her other breast and ran his free hand down her front, leaving hot tingling sensations everywhere he touched. Once he reached her jeans, he unsnapped them and pushed them from her body. They landed on the ground, a puddle at her feet, folowed by her red lacy panties. Tommy traced her sex before thumbing her clit. Jude cried out loudly and quickly freed his erection from the confines of his jeans.

"Oh, Tommy. Please." She moaned again as he slid first one, then two fingers inside her. "Tommy, I need you now."

Jude wrapped her legs around Tommy who still sat astride his black Harley. As Jude slid her self down on his large cock, Tommy let out a loud growl. Jude started moving up and down to a steady pace, Tom's hands on her waist helping her. Jude started rotating her hips, driving Tommy insane. Their steady pace turned to a faster, uneven one. They both moaned and sighed in unison.

Tommy reached between them and flicked her clit, sending Jude over the edge. After two more thrusts he soon quickly followed her. Breathing heavily they both came back to reality slowly, aftershocks tingling through their bodies. Jude found her own feet and redressed. Tommy re buttoned his shirt and jeans while smiling sheepishly. He looked at her lovingly and told her they had to get back to G-Major.

"That's okay," Jude said with a satisfied smile. "I'm feeling strangely inspired."

On the way back, Tommy kept accelerating quickly. Once Jude would squeal, he would bring it back down. As he started to slow the bike down again, they were near G-Major, Tommy felt the breaks give out along with the steering.

"Tommy, slow down!" Jude said not knowing they couldn't.

"No, this is fun" Tommy laughed uneasily.

"No it's not. Tommy, please it's scaring me!" She said, fear lacing her voice.

"Then tell me you love me." he said tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Fine, I love you. Now slow down!" Jude said not noticing his tears.

"Give me a hug." Tommy said and when she did, his heart broke.

"Jude, take my helmet off, put it on yourself." He told her, hoping she didn't notice how close to G-Major they were now.

"What about your hair?" Jude asked laughing.

"Don't worry about my hair this damn thing is choking me."

The sound of her laughter was music to his ears. Jude did as she was told and looked back up to see that they were heading to the side of G-Major, at 100 MPH! Tommy hadn't slowed down at all. Jude let out a peircing scream as they hit, but thinking back now, she remembered hearing Tommy's whispered, "I love you.."

His last words...


End file.
